


Something about Love

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Larry knows what Love looks like.Esmé was definately in love.But he just couldn't tell if she was in love with Jacquelyn or Olivia.





	Something about Love

Despite what some people seemed to think, Larry was actually quite observant.

  
He knew what love looked like on a person, and he had been watching her long enough to know that Esmé was definitely in love. The shy smiles when she received a call, the lack of bite in her usually scathing come backs, the fact that she was humming to herself. They were all dead giveaways.

  
Yes, Esmé was definitely in love. The problem was that Larry-your-waiter couldn't work out who she was in love with.

  
He had narrowed it down to two people, both of whom had come as a bit of a surprise, one more than the other.

  
But either way, he was fairly certain that it had to be either Jacquelyn or Olivia.

  
The way Esmé behaved around them both was so different to anyone else. The soft touches, the easy smiles. She treated them with the same care and attention that had previously been reserved only for her acting.  
It was beautiful, but very confusing.

  
This not knowing was driving Larry crazy, so he had decided that there was no other option, he would just have to ask.

  
Larry put on his bravest smile as he slid into the booth opposite Esmé, feeling as though he might have just willingly walked into a cobra den.

  
"Good morning."

  
The platinum blonde didn't look up from her newspaper, probably examining the latest ‘In' merchandise, as she replied.

  
"Good morning, Larry, I didn’t know you went out of your way especially to bug me. I feel so flattered,"  
She didn't say anything else, and Larry drummed his fingers on the table as he tried to think of a discreet way to ask about Esmé’s love life. Subtlety had never been one of his strengths though, so he was drawing a blank.

  
"So who's the lucky, uh, person then?" He eventually blurted out, pleased with himself for not having specified a gender.

  
Esmé looked up from her paper and frowned.  
"I'm sorry?" Es stuttered, looking as though Larry had asked her who had a better manicure than her.

  
Larry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on Esmé, you terrify me enough without that threatening glare in your eyes, you don't need to pretend. I am a relationship expert, I can tell when you're seeing someone, I just don't know who it is exactly…"

  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Waiter," she replied, looking back down at her newspaper.

  
Larry huffed out an exasperated little sigh. This was not going according to plan. Perhaps he needed to be even more direct.  
"I know that you think I can't keep a secret. But I can. You know, Jacquelyn is like my sister and Olivia is my best friend, so I just want them to be happy. If you were dating either of them you could tell me, I'd be happy for you."

  
Esmé’s back stiffened and Larry waited expectantly for her to finally put him out of his misery and tell her who she was seeing.

  
"I can assure you that I am not in a relationship with either Jacquelyn or Olivia," Esmé sighed slowly, and Larry wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration.

  
"This doesn't have to be a secret... but if you won't tell me, then I'll have to ask someone else " he snapped determinedly as he shuffled along the bench and stood.

  
With that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the diner without looking back.

  
If Esmé wouldn't tell him then he'd just have to ask Jacquelyn instead. Perhaps brotherly guilt could get her to admit it if she was the one making Esmé so happy.

* * *

 

He found Jacquelyn in Mr Poe's office with Olivia.

  
Larry stopped in his tracks in the doorway. The scene playing out in front of him was making him doubt his earlier hypothesis.

  
Jacquelyn was sitting at her desk eating a sandwich, and Olivia was sitting in front of her,  _on_ her desk, her delicate hand caressing the blondes cheek. They were laughing together, and Olivia leaned forward and kissed a smudge of mayonnaise from the corner of Jacquelyn's lips effectively.

  
Jacquelyn had always been a woman to throw the first punch, who was deadlier than she looked, even though she looked pretty deadly. And with the V.F.D she hadn’t been too affectionate.

  
She'd gotten used to hugging him, and the Snicket’s, but it took a lot of self confidence for Jacquelyn to finally be so comfortable around other people at first.

  
Perhaps he had been wrong, and it was Jacquelyn and Olivia who were an item. But then who could it be who Esmé was seeing?

He was still convinced that Esme was in love with someone, but who could it be if not Jacquelyn or Olivia?

  
He was startled out of his thoughts by Olivia brushing past him as she left the office at Mulctuary Management.

  
"Oh, Hello Larry! See you later Jacquelyn."  
Larry turned and watched the redhead leave, frowning in confusion.

  
"Hey Larry, what's up?" The secretary called out after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich, and it took all his self-control not to criticize the mayonnaise chicken combination. He wandered in, still lost in thought, and sat down opposite Jacquelyn.

  
"Are you okay? You look confused."  
He looked up at his best friend and just couldn't help himself.

  
"Are you dating Olivia? Because I had kind of thought there might be something going on between you and Esmé, but then you and Olivia just now… I'm very confused."  
Jacquelyn stared at him for a moment, blinking. She looked a little bit like a rabbit caught in headlights. Then she laughed awkwardly and stood up.

  
"Sorry Larry I really have to go, there was an urgent call, uh, before I had my lunch… So yes. I apologise  I really need to leave."

  
Before he could protest, Jacquelyn had grabbed her jacket and ran from the room.  
Larry sighed. So much for getting anything out of his best friend.

  
With another sigh Larry stood as well and left the Bank. He badly wanted to ask Olivia about it all, but after the disastrous conversations with Esmé and Jacquelyn he wasn't really sure there would be much point in that.

* * *

 

 

Two days later and Larry your waiter still couldn't stop thinking about it all.  
He mulled things over as he waddled down the road, on his way to drop by Kit.

  
Yesterday he had seen the way that Esmé had smiled at Olivia as she got her morning coffee, and he had bumped into Jacquelyn, who could barely look at him, as she was taking a mackerel salad over to Esmé’s penthouse for her lunch. (Esmé had been crazy for mackerel since it had only just came In).

  
And he was still no closer to figuring out who was dating who, or if they were all just really good friends and that he was reading too much into things in a desire to see everyone happy and in love.

  
Larry rounded the corner of the docks and stopped suddenly.

  
Sitting together on a bench on the other side of the harbour were Olivia, Jacquelyn and Esmé.

  
Jacquelyn was sitting in the middle, Olivia was leaning against her left side with her head resting on Jacquelyn's shoulder, and Jacquelyn’s arm was around her waist. Esmé was laying on the bench on the other side, her legs dangling off the end and her head in Jacquelyn’s lap. The secretary was running her fingers through her hair.

  
Larry felt like his heart was going to burst watching them there. They looked so happy together, so completely relaxed and at ease in each others company in a way they never were with anyone else. There was no doubt in her mind that the three of them were all very much in love with each other. And he understood then why they had been so reluctant to talk to him about it.

  
Larry quickly turned around and headed back the way he had come before any of them spotted him... he didn’t need Kits expert advice anyone.

  
Now that he knew, he could stop prying and wait for them to tell him themselves when they were ready. He still believed what she had told Esmé, that this didn't need to be a secret, but it was a secret he could definitely keep.

  
For now, anyway.


End file.
